Blatant Insinuation
by bluestargem
Summary: They all see the signs. They all know what it means. They all do...except for the couple in question themselves. Ga EulxYi Jung
1. The Dance Begins

_Yay, starting a Y/G FIC! I suppose this is going to be...a collection of drabbles of moments between Ga Eul and Yi Jung? I'll decide later :) All I can say is that more will be coming and there will be a LOT of editing, seeing as I'm kind of just going with instinct at the moment._

-:-

"_I hate dealing with unsophisticated people."_

The moment he strolled into the porridge shop, glancing disinterestedly at the empty tables and dull walls, the entire shop seemed to light up with his charisma. Ga Eul had seen her fair share of handsome men in and around the porridge shop, but there was something vital, something pure about him, that set him aside from the others.

Later, she strides angrily out of his studio, her searing words unknowingly embedded in his mind – _"You think that if you make that expression with your pretty face, everyone will fall for it?!"_ – scornfully acknowledging her stupidity in thinking that someone with _that_ kind of face could actually be a decent person.

Still, she lingers on his smile, his charm, his "cute girls like you look scary when they're angry" for the entire night. It is no surprise when she drops three dishes and spills porridge all over a customer during her evening work shift.

She fumes about it afterwards.

He tells himself that good, naive girls like her are mere inconveniences for the great F4 playboy, So Yi Jung. But he smiles whenever he looks at the empty teacup sitting on the table.

Its resounding clang on the wooden surface and a girl's furious adorable face occupy his dreams that night.

-:-

_A/N: I'm still not happy with this chapter even after all that tweaking, but school's tight and RL is interfering and I wanted to post _something_ to add to my accumulating pile of incomplete stories :P R&R!_


	2. She's a Nice Girl

_Disclaimer: This goes for the first chapter too (I forgot to include one there). I do not own Boys over Flowers or its characters and am not earning any profit by writing this. Obviously._

-:-

_She's a nice girl;_ the mantra desperately runs through his head. _She's a _good_ girl._ One oh-so-casual side glance saw her silky hair tumbling over her shoulders, her slender fingers trying vainly to hold some strands back from her face. Another stolen glance saw her biting her lower lip, and a frown _(an adorable one, he thinks, and then scowls at the thought)_ adorning her forehead. He shifts slightly, uncomfortably. _Don't look at her._

He doesn't know what attraction this simple country girl has, because she isn't particularly beautiful, or refined, or sophisticated. In fact, he steadfastly refuses to believe that there's any attraction at all. There is something very irritating in the way she regards him with wide eyes as he asks Jan Di something, something extremely distracting in the way she hovers just within his peripheral vision so that he's always looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and something quite puzzling in the way she can trigger such emotions of dislike and annoyance – after all, she's a _nice_ girl, and _nice_ girls _aren't_ _supposed_ to attract the infamous F4 Casanova's attention.

He clenches his hands and frowns to himself. _Stay on topic_, he scolds himself. But it's no use and so, when they have a breakthrough, he almost runs out the door to Woo Bin's car _(and wonders why he couldn't resist stealing another glance at the annoying girl just as he exited the shop)._

As the two head over to the tattoo parlour, Woo Bin grins at him, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"So, what's the deal with this Chu Ga Eul girl?"

He's surprised at Woo Bin's perceptiveness for a moment, and then says all too quickly, "Nothing."

Then he curses mentally, and curses again when he realises he shouldn't be cursing in the first place because there's _no_ deal with the Ga Eul girl anyway _(if she wasn't such an innocent girl, he wonders if that would have been the case. Then he curses mentally again)._

"Sure," Woo Bin says, his voice laden with sarcasm. Yi Jung's about to open his mouth and violently defend himself _(because there _really_ isn't any deal)_, but they arrive at the tattoo parlour and the car stops. Woo Bin turns to him and smirks knowingly, his hand resting on the car handle.

"And that's why you were squirming like a worm in that porridge shop and muttering "she's a nice girl" over and over again like your life depended on it, right?"

Yi Jung curses again. This time out loud.

From that day onwards, Yi Jung tries to avoid the porridge shop and Jan Di (and her friend) as much as possible. Perhaps it was some in-built instinct that whispered that this seemingly innocent girl could do so much more to him, had the potential, the _power_, to make him or break him, in a way he wasn't entirely sure he wanted. He doesn't know. All he knows is that he is paying far too much attention, negative or not, to Chu Ga Eul and it is most definitely not positive for his wellbeing.

-:-

_A/N: Ah, I finished this in a half-asleep state so I apologise for its mediocrity – I really don't like this chapter and I promise the next one will be better. After all, it's New Caledonia next :) Thank you for those who left reviews and also to the many people who story alerted this fic – I'm flattered. Leave a review and tell me what you think!_


	3. New Caledonia, New Beginning: Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers and its characters and am not earning any profit by writing this. _

_There was so much eye candy (i.e. Kim Bum) in episodes 5 and 6. I was shamelessly drooling at the screen :D _

* * *

By the time they had settled into their new cabins facing the New Caledonian waters, Ga Eul's annoyance at being forcibly dragged (and tricked!) into leaving the porridge shop had simmered into a half-slumbering state that lay just below a thin veneer of calm. Feeling like one touch could disturb it, she left her cabin room in search of Jan Di, hoping she wouldn't come across any more infuriatingly handsome and charming boys.

Luck was not on her side however, for less than ten steps of walking, she bumped into _them_ flirting with their Western female friends. Biting her lip, she ducked her head and tried to skirt around them – and once again, she was out of luck.

"Hey Ga Eul," Woo Bin stopped her with a friendly smile. "Jun Pyo wants to take a tour of the place today so would it be alright if you meet us over by the palm trees in ten minutes?"

Half-surprised at his amiability, she nodded and gave an unsure smile. An awkward pause lodged uncomfortably between them then as Woo Bin hovered uncertainly in front of her, obviously torn between staying to chat with Ga Eul for politeness and his desire to walk away out of awkwardness. Shifting from one foot to another, she watched _him _out of the corner of her eye. _He_, the infuriating, frustrating, annoying, and devilishly handsome man had his arm slung around another gorgeous girl and was blatantly ignoring her very existence by releasing smooth streams of rapid French to his companion, punctuated every now and then by a flirtatious giggle from her.

With a furtive glare in his direction, she decided to put Woo Bin out of his misery.

"I'll see you around, Woo Bin sunbae," she said politely.

"Uh, yeah, ok, we'll be going then," Woo Bin answered, glancing once at his friend before moving away. "See you soon, Ga Eul."

She nodded again and made to pass Yi Jung without sparing him a glance. But then his dark eyes settled on her, one eyebrow raised slightly and she couldn't resist staring back defiantly, hoping very much that all her anger and frustration at his stupid charming ways were conveyed through that one gaze. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment and he leaned forwards.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," he drawled, obviously referring to her ruffled appearance and jetlagged expression.

The nerve of him! "Who was the one who tricked me into coming here without any warning?!" she snapped back irritably. He merely laughed that smooth, annoying laugh of his.

"Not my fault you're so gullible," he smirked, deliberately looking at her with condescending eyes.

Her anger reared. Certainly _he _wasn't as gentlemanly as Woo Bin or even _half_ as tolerable as Ji Hoo. She should never have expected that of him in the first place!

"So Yi Jung!" she began hotly.

"Yo, Yi Jung!" called Woo Bin. "You coming?"

He turned and nodded to his friend, before turning back to her, the patronising glint still in his eyes. There she stood in the bright sunlight, wide eyes sparkling with anger, lips forming a small pout, fists clenched. Then he faltered and something not unlike apprehension flickered in his eyes. With a polite incline of the head, he turned away hurriedly instead, pulling the Western girl away with him, and leaving an open-mouthed and very confused Ga Eul in his wake.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yes, this is Part 1. It's a bit slow but the other parts are pretty much complete so they'll be up pretty soon if school isn't too busy. REVIEW!_

_Thank you also to Soerak and Mae, my anonymous reviewers :) Love your comments! I know that this chapter is short too, but maybe you'll forgive me if I post the next ones up ultra-fast?_


	4. New Caledonia, New Beginning: Part II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers and its characters and am not earning any profit by writing this. _

_**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry, SO SORRY!! Pleasedon'tkillme I _tried_ to find the time to update but…well, I don't really have an excuse. Just RL interfering, I suppose :P Also, Internet was being stupid so I couldn't watch eps 5 and 6 so I don't know if this is strictly according to canon and the dialogue may be a bit off which is really bugging me so feel free to tell me if I've got things wrong :D That was a long sentence. And so is this A/N :P_

* * *

"_Please_," Jun Pyo whispered pleadingly in his ear. "White porcelain, remember?"

The things he'd do for white porcelain. That was the only thing that would make him perform such an unsavoury (_or too _tempting_, _an annoying voice muttered in the back of his mind) task. With a resigned sigh, Yi Jung nodded and glanced down at Ga Eul who was sitting on the deck chair gazing with fearful eyes at Jan Di being pulled up by an enthusiastic Jun Pyo. He raised his eyebrows as she gasped in a panicked voice to her friend, "Be careful!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like she's going to battle or something," he said snidely, putting a hand on her shoulder to restrain her. She merely glared at him and turned away and he found himself almost smiling at her irritation. She was so much fun to annoy sometimes.

Fifteen minutes later, being dragged up a hill by an energetic Ga Eul eager to "see the amazing view up there", he wasn't smiling. In fact, he was doubled over in exhaustion, panting and sweating in a way most unbecoming for a Casanova like him. And there she was on the edge, peering at the vast expanse of blue and green and posing in front of her phone and absolutely oblivious to his suffering.

"Must you always act like such a country bumpkin?" he snapped irritably, vying for her attention.

She glanced at him dismissively and turned back to pose. Then, as if struck by a brilliant idea, she turned back to him and held out her phone.

"Take a photo for me," she said with a bright smile.

He groaned. Blatantly seeking her attention, he was, and what was she doing? Asking him to act like a simple tourist! But he found himself taking the proffered phone anyway, and snapping a quick shot of her without complaint.

"Can we go now?" he said, sounding very much like whinging three-year-old. Not that he noticed.

She glared at him again and looked around. Then her eyes spotted the steep pathway leading up even higher into the hill, and before he could even stop her, she was running up it.

"Oi!" he yelled. "I've been here every year and no-one's ever gone up that!"

She waved in response.

He groaned again, irritation and frustration bubbling up in him as he readied himself to trudge after her. _White porcelain_, he thought, taking a deep breath. _Think of the white porcelain._

It wasn't even a minute before he heard her scream, sharp and fearful, tearing apart the air.

Without thinking, he launched into a sprint up the path after her, his throat closing up in fear. _Oh_ _crap_, ran through his head as he thought of all manners of gruesome and fearful dangers the country bumpkin may have met. _Ohcrapohcrapohcrap. Please be alright. Please be alright. _

Exhaustion forgotten, he leaped across a wall and glanced frantically around, looking for a glimpse of her white shirt or pink skirt. His tongue felt heavy, his lips dry as he scanned the area and found only emptiness.

And it was only when he was going to search some more when he caught glimpse of the breathtaking view; magnificent palm trees, golden sand, blue water. For a moment, he could only stare, enraptured, as his eye for beauty drank in the magnificence and all panic was momentarily forgotten. Funny, he thought vaguely, that he had been here so many times and hadn't seen _this_.

"Are you glad you came up here now?" said a very familiar voice behind him.

He turned to see Ga Eul, perfectly safe and unscathed, walking towards him with a very satisfied expression. She took her place beside him, gazing admiringly at the scene as well, the breeze gently stirring her hair.

He gazed down at the girl smiling smugly. Almost at once, his annoyance and fear faded from his mind, to be replaced with a sudden, unexplainable fondness for this little country bumpkin who had shown him something he'd missed for years. Something different and beautiful that, if not for her, would've never made itself known to him. He smiled.

Then _that _was replaced by a playful desire for revenge and he smirked instead.

"It's not going to be long before Jun Pyo and Jan Di run into some trouble," he said casually and laughed at Ga Eul's stricken expression.

The terrible fear he had felt when running after her was long forgotten now, and wouldn't be thought of again until much later, when his country bumpkin would look him in the eye and promise, with a burning determination, to save him instead.

* * *

_Reviews are win. And I'm making it up to you by posting two chapters today :D_


	5. New Caledonia, New Beginning: Part III

_Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers and its characters and am not earning any profit by writing this. _

_**A/N:** Second chapter for today. Didn't come out like I expected, but I hope it's alright._

* * *

He's starting to hate her now. Why the hell does she always have to be with Jan Di, who's always with Jun Pyo, who's always with them? Why the hell does she have to look so damn _cute _and _innocent _in those girlish skirts, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed as she laughs and chats with Jan Di and (a rather _too_ friendly, Yi Jung thinks) Woo Bin? Why is he always finding himself seeking her out first every time they're going together somewhere, why is he always paying _her _the most attention, why is he always going out of his way to annoy her, to run after her, to help her up her horse and grin at her devilishly when she's looking annoyed?

All this running through his brain as the F4 hung around the marketplace, being dragged there by two girls eager for shopping and one whipped Jun Pyo.

Soon enough, Jun Pyo dragged a resisting Jan Di into a jewellery shop in order to find the perfect accessory to "get rid of her dowdiness". The rest followed like a herd of sheep and Yi Jung sighed and shifted slightly as he leaned against the wall of the shop, watching Ga Eul intently with a frown on his face.

She was browsing through the glass cabinets, smiling like a schoolgirl indulging in a guilty pleasure. As she reached a stand of necklaces, she stopped and plucked one delicately from it. A glittering key hung from a dainty silver chain, patterned in brown and red. Two autumn leaves hung on either side of the key – by no means the most beautiful piece of jewellery to be seen, but Ga Eul's eyes widened at it. Then she looked at the price tag.

Just as he was debating whether or not to walk up to her and chat with her or to just ignore her (very annoying) presence, Woo Bin approached her, grinning amiably. Yi Jung notices that his hand was already travelling surreptitiously to his pocket.

"You like it?"

She nodded and smiled, before putting it back on the stand, sighing wistfully. "It's just –" she began, then stopped herself.

"I can buy it for you," Woo Bin said and drew out his wallet, looking as if he bought expensive charm necklaces for nice girls every day of his life. Yi Jung narrowed his eyes dangerously and took a step forward, rather annoyed that he hadn't thought of such a gesture before his friend.

He needn't have worried though. Her eyes widened and she began refusing profusely and so strongly that she had shooed Woo Bin out the door in less than a minute.

He watched as she turned back to the stand with the necklace again and something tender and longing filled her eyes, something so subtle and quiet as she ran her fingers lovingly over the chain that it almost seemed intrusive to look at. He wondered if there was a deeper story to it than mere aesthetic admiration. Then, with another sigh, she turned to follow Woo Bin out the door.

Yi Jung gazed at her retreating figure. In a rare flash of insight, he realised that Ga Eul was a girl that never asked for anything. Even if she longed for it with her entire heart, even her whole happiness depended on one object, she would never willingly ask for it. Would never reach out and take it as long as it wasn't hers even if, by all means, she had it at the very tips of her fingers, for hers to grab. And as her longing expression and wistful sigh lingered in his mind, he found himself, without quite knowing why, turning to the shopkeeper and pointing to the necklace.

"I'll take it."

* * *

_Review please :) It'll take only seconds to just say if you liked it or not._


	6. New Caledonia, New Beginning: Part IV

_Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers and its characters and am not earning any profit by writing this. _

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is dedicated to one of my wonderfullest, goodest, loveliest friends ever whose mere awesomeness deprives me of my grammar. XD You know who you are. Anyway, without her prodding, I would've given up on this annoying chapter. Enjoy (hopefully) and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait!_

* * *

By now Yi Jung had learnt that Ga Eul loved food more than any other girl he had ever met (excluding Jan Di of course), so when he spotted her piling up her plate with every seafood available, he felt himself wanting to smile. But he was a man offended, very much so, and was here to enact his evil plans of revenge on this girl who had performed said offence so he properly arranged his face into one of neutral boredom instead. _No one _resisted So Yi Jung's charms and got away with it, and _no one, _most definitely, got away with resisting So Yi Jung's charms _and _falling for that idiot Jun Pyo instead.

Not that, you know, he _wanted _her to fall for him or anything. He had too many girls after him as it were, and an annoyingly good girl would just add to his burden. Yes, she most definitely would be a burden. And he didn't just think that she looked very pretty in her simple blue dress, her hair tied back from her face with a few locks framing her cheeks. No, he most definitely did not just think that. So he strolled up to her, safe in the knowledge that he was merely here for the sake of his bruised ego.

"Are you going to finish all that?" he asked bluntly, gesturing to her plate. Then he presently gave himself a mental slap on the forehead. He needed to act _casual, _not outright offended or he would give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten to him. And that wouldn't work at all because knowing her, she would laugh in his face and mercilessly crush his poor ego under her heel.

Contrary to the snappy retort he was expecting, she stayed silent, looking slightly embarrassed as she glanced down at her plate. In fact, on closer inspection, the amount of food that was there was more than he could eat in a day. He let the smile spread over his face this time as he watched her bite her lip uncomfortably.

"Jun Pyo doesn't like fat girls, you know."

Her head jerked up to face him again, eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked, her voice a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Evidently he had gotten her attention at the sound of the idiot's name and his smile soured. _No need to pretend, Ga Eul, _he thought. It was so _obvious _that she liked Jun Pyo. And almost at once, he felt a strange rage flare up in him and his tone cooled significantly.

"But the sleepwear that I brought along should be of some help," he continued. Putting his hands into his pockets in an act of nonchalance, he let his eyes travel over to his friends, all the while tracking Ga Eul's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"S-sleepwear?" she said now, and he thought she was a very good actor indeed, pretending to be all frightened and horrified like the good girl she was. But she didn't fool him.

"Though he's completely into Jan Di now, you should never belittle his character," he said, and he smirked, letting condescension wash over those last few words. Eyes now fixed on her face for the inevitable signs of insulted anger or wounded pride, he pushed on. "Men who have been rejected are very vulnerable you know. I think it's worth giving it a shot."

There was a pause, in which she merely stared at him, lips parted. _I've got you now Chu Ga Eul! _He felt a smug smirk beginning to curve his lips. Then -

"What in the world are you talking about?" she burst out. Eyes flashing indignantly, she slammed her plate down on the table and glared at him.

He felt his smirk starting to slip. Was it possible that...

"D-don't you don't like Jun Pyo?" he asked tentatively, imperceptibly shrinking away from those eyes which seemed intent on murdering him with that scorching gaze.

She scoffed, laughing disdainfully, disbelievingly. "Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I'm a person with standards, okay?"

_Well then. _That didn't do much to help his ego.

"B-but then..." Faltering, he watched her wrinkle her nose in disgust as she picked up her plate again. "Just then, you said that Jun Pyo and Jan Di would cause trouble. Why were you were so sensitive?"

He didn't miss the way she tensed visibly, the faintest frown marring her forehead as she lowered her eyes, evidently troubled. A revelation hit him and both suspicious and mysteriously disappointed, he laughed disbelievingly. So much for falling for _his _charms.

"Don't tell me you like Jan Di?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his again with that same withering glare. Face flushed, she snapped, "it's because Jan Di has someone else on her mind!"

Almost immediately afterwards, her hand flew to cover her mouth guiltily, face pale with shock at her angered confession.

All emotion fell away from his face at her declaration, and he stiffened as he stared at her. She had her head averted now, silently reprimanding herself. Jan Di liked someone _other _than Jun Pyo? His mind worked around this, heart slowly sinking as he pictured Jun Pyo's laughing face and warm eyes. He was so happy these days, liked Jan Di so much, and seemed so much more at ease and less like his usual cold rough self. And it turned out that Jan Di, the girl who had changed him, didn't actually _like _him in return?

Fortunately, Woo Bin chose that moment to break the tense silence between them with a beckoning yell at Yi Jung, to her obvious relief and to his slight annoyance. His lips tightened as he saw her brown eyes dart up to his pleadingly, fleetingly, for a second. With one last impassive glance at the guilty country bumpkin, he turned and walked to Woo Bin, a fake smile fixed on his face.

Jan Di didn't like Jun Pyo. Jan Di didn't like Jun Pyo. Jan Di actually _did not_ like Jun Pyo. He didn't know _what_ Jun Pyo would do if he found out and with a heavy feeling in his stomach, he thought the shit was really going to hit the fan.

_At least, _Yi Jung thought wryly as he was greeted enthusiastically by Woo Bin's gorgeous dance partner, _I found out that Ga Eul doesn't like Jun Pyo after all._

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and to all those who have waited patiently for updates. You guys are fantastic. :D I'd love a review! :)_


End file.
